


And...Action!

by defenselesswriter



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Actor Stiles, Coming Out, M/M, Phone Sex, eventually, general warning for kate mentions, kinda i mean it's over skype so that counts yeah?, light homophobia, she's not actually in this but she is mentioned, stiles isn't out yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-10-01 06:40:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10183112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defenselesswriter/pseuds/defenselesswriter
Summary: "Not looking for casual hookups. Sorry, bro. Most codependent independent person you will ever meet. Part-time actor, full-time asshole who coincidentally preaches positivity. Worst bowler in the world after my best friend. Looking for a guy whose first thought isn’t ‘Can I put my dick in one of his orifices?’ Also super hella bi and might be down for a threesome.”





	1. Chapter 1

Derek literally did not sign up for this. Laura did it for him as a way for him to meet people without them judging by his “resting murderous face” as Cora puts it. This is all his sisters’ fault. True, there have been attractive people on this app, but all of the conversations he’s had with anyone on Tinder has been _boring_ and most of them just want a hookup and Derek wants more than that, wants more than just a one-night stand.

But then he sees a guy. Well not the guy’s face. It’s more just his chest and the bottom half of his face, but he has a _beautiful_ smile and there’s freckles along his chin and nicely defined pecs and broad shoulders. Derek doesn’t usually base his opinions of people on their appearance, but this man is kind of stupidly beautiful. So Derek immediately hits “like” and completely forgets to even read the man’s bio, which is what he bases his opinion of people on. That’s how he even decides to like someone. Disappointed, he drops his phone on his nightstand and gets into bed. Not to mope. No matter what Laura would think of the situation, he is _not_ moping.

He can’t fall asleep, which is weird considering he wakes up every morning by five-thirty to jog, and by nine at night he’s ready for bed. Apparently not tonight, so he picks up his phone again and goes swiping through tinder, trying to find anything interesting.

After about ten minutes, he gets a notification that he has a new match. That’s where he sees the man from earlier, and his name is Genim and in the bio it says, “Not looking for casual hookups. Sorry, bro. Most codependent independent person you will ever meet. Part-time actor, full-time asshole who coincidentally preaches positivity. Worst bowler in the world after my best friend. Looking for a guy whose first thought isn’t ‘Can I put my dick in one of his orifices?’ Also super hella bi and might be down for a threesome.”

And so Derek might be a little in love with the guy. It’s nothing serious. Plus, he has too much social anxiety to send the first message so....he doesn’t. But within a minute, he has a message from the guy. It reads, “I know it’s late, but I had to message you because you’re kind of ridiculously gorgeous. Hi I’m Genim. How are you?”

Derek can’t help but immediately respond, and the conversation sparks from there. Genim asks Derek about owning his own gym; Derek asks Genim how part-time acting is going. The conversation lasts for hours, and finally, Derek has to ask why Genim only shows half of his face.

Genim responds with, “If this continues going as well as it is now, maybe soon I’ll show you why.”

Derek says, “The anticipation is thrilling.”

“Well the anticipation always is the best part,” Genim writes back with a winky emoji.

This is the first time Derek has ever really felt a connection with anyone on tinder, and he’s a little excited to see what comes of it.

 

The next morning, Derek wakes up two hours late. Good thing Cora is scheduled to open the gym this morning. He does go in to check everything anyway and make sure that she’s okay. It’s not that he doesn’t trust her. It’s that he doesn’t like leaving all the work of running the place on her. He knows how stressful it can be, and he doesn’t like putting that stress on her despite the copious amount of times she has told him she can handle it. Overbearing runs in the family.

“You look tired,” Cora comments as soon as he walks in.

“Thanks,” he says dryly.

“Are you okay?” she asks, her voice quieter and filled with mild concern.

He walks around the front desk and leans against the counter next to her. “Stayed up too late talking to a guy.”

Her eyebrows raise and excitement lights up her eyes. “A guy? Is he cute? Can I see?”

Darting his eye around to check no one is around, he takes out his phone to show her Genim. “Not much to see, but he’s a funny guy. He has a lot of fun stories from when he was a teenager like this one time his best friend and him stole a police van and went offroading in the woods.”

“With a van,” Cora replies straightfaced. “What an idiot. Sounds perfect for you, bro.”

Derek rolls his eyes and pockets his phone again. He goes about his normal day, cleaning up the gym as people go about and talking with his trainers about their schedules, how their clients are. It’s a normal routine for him, but he can’t stop thinking about Genim, about their conversation. Genim said he is working this morning so he wouldn’t be messaging Derek, which is cool. Derek is working too. And definitely not wishing Genim would text him back.

It’s hours later when Derek is at home, cooking himself stir fry for dinner that he gets a message from Genim. “Hey, wanna hang out sometime?”

Derek isn’t afraid to admit that his response is an instantaneous, “Yes,” followed by, “Tonight?”

Fortunately, he doesn’t have to wait too long for Genim’s reply. “If you’re not busy, yes.”

“I’m not busy. My place or yours?” And then Derek realizes how that sounds and immediately fires out another message. “Or in public. And I’m not trying to hook up with you. We can watch a movie or something or play Scrabble.”

He’s such an idiot. _Scrabble?_ Who plays Scrabble on a date? Genim is going to unmatch him faster than the speed of light, and Derek ruined his chance with the only person he’s liked on tinder.

“You’re such a dork,” Genim replies with a laughing emoji. “How about your place? I don’t do too well with public places.”

Then the date is set. Genim is coming over in two hours, which should be plenty of time for Derek to clean up his place and get himself presentable. After eating his dinner in record time, it takes twenty minutes to clean, and then half an hour to decide on an outfit. He settles on a light blue henley and a pair of jeans. Nothing too fancy. It’s casual. Completely casual, which means Derek is not nervous at all.

He apparently spends the rest of the time silently freaking out because the next thing he knows, there’s knocking on the door. Rushed, he gets up and opens the door to see the most attractive man he’s ever seen.

“Holy shit,” Genim breathes out. “You’re so much hotter in person, wow.”

“I was thinking the same thing about you,” Derek quietly admits.

Genim leans in slightly, his eyes narrowing. “Are you blushing? That is the cutest thing. You’re the cutest thing.”

Derek clears his throat and takes a step back, waving his arm to invite Genim in. He closes the door after Genim is in the apartment and then leans his back against it, _not_ checking out Genim’s ass. That was a total lie. He is checking out Genim’s ass.

Genim turns around with a small smile. “Nice place. Very bachelor pad-like.”

“And yours isn’t?” Derek asks with a laugh.

Genim shakes his head and rakes a hand through his hair. “Mine is a bit...different. Yeah, different. We’ll go with that.”

Derek nods but doesn’t say anything. He isn’t sure what to say anymore. So maybe he is just a little nervous.

“So...,” Genim says, staring at Derek with scrutiny. “How in touch are you with pop culture?”

Derek frowns at the weird question. “My sister tells me I live under a rock, so I’m going to say not very much.”

Genim nods and then smiles. “Perfect. Now what are we going to do?”

“I was thinking we could watch Star Wars? If you’re into that. I have other movies if you’re not.”

“Which one?” Genim immediately asks, excitement lighting up in his beautiful brown eyes. Derek didn’t know brown eyes could be such a mixture of colors and so warm yet so light.

“A New Hope?” Derek suggests. “I like starting at the beginning.”

Genim’s smile is wide and blinding and the most sincere smile Derek has ever seen. “Sounds great.” He leads himself to the couch and sits down, making himself comfortable.

Derek follows and sits on the other end of the couch, making sure there’s enough room between them, not wanting to pressure Genim into anything. They agreed about not wanting a hook up, so Derek makes sure this is completely casual. He doesn’t want to make any moves until Genim gives him the okay.

The thing about watching a movie with someone is that it usually results in complete silence and there is no way to learn anything about the other person. Genim is way different. He keeps up a constant commentary and brings up fun facts about the movie, the actors, and the director like, “Did you know that Mark Hamill is a big supporter of LGBT+ rights?” Which makes Derek like Luke even more than he already did, and the commentary makes him like Genim more than he already did.

The end up watching the complete original trilogy before Genim realizes what time it is. “Shit, I’ve gotta be at work in like two hours,” he says, looking at his phone in surprise.

“You have to be at work at four am?” Derek asks.

“Actor,” Genim explains. “Weird call times.”

Derek nods. “It was fun hanging out with you.”

“We should do it again...if my running commentary didn’t annoy you too much.”

Derek smiles softly at Genim. “I loved it.”

Genim smiles back, and it’s just a long moment where they’re smiling at each other, and everything seems good. It’s also when Derek realizes they both moved closer to each other throughout the movie marathon. For a second, Derek thinks Genim is leaning closer, but then the moment breaks with Genim looking away, scratching the side of his neck.

“I gotta go, but we’ll do this again!” Genim says as he rushes to get up and get his shoes back on. “I’ll text you. For sure.”

Derek nods and says goodbye, watching Genim run out of the door. He closes it, feeling a little disappointed that Genim didn’t kiss him before leaving, but they’ll see each other again. There will be other chances.

That night, Derek gets a few hours of sleep before getting up at his normal time to jog. As he jogs around the neighborhood, he feels like someone is watching him. It’s really weird, but he’s probably just being paranoid. He sees a few people out with their cameras. They’re probably just trying to see what the park looks like in the morning light. It really is pretty, Derek decides as he looks at his surroundings. He pushes himself a little faster so he doesn’t ruin anyone’s photos.

When he gets home, he showers before heading into the gym, which his other manager, Isaac, opened this morning. Derek only opens the gym on weekends, giving his managers the coveted weekends off to sleep in, rest, and have fun.

Isaac is holding a coffee mug close to his face when Derek walks in. He looks tired. Isaac isn’t a morning person, but at least he’s there and he is awake. Mostly.

It’s a quiet morning between the two of them until Isaac is fully awake and looks at Derek closely. “There are bags under your eyes,” Isaac says almost accusingly.

“There are bags under _your_ eyes,” Derek replies, not looking up from his book.

“What were you doing? You’re always in bed by like eight.”

Derek shrugs. “Hung out with someone. Went later than I expected.”

“Huh,” Isaac says, and Derek doesn’t think that’s the end of it, but surprisingly, Isaac doesn’t continue.

Confused, Derek looks up to see Isaac staring at the TV with a confused frown. Derek’s eyes look at the TV, and he can feel his face follow in the same expression. It’s on a news channel and for some reason, Derek’s apartment building is on screen. Also on screen is Genim walking down the steps.

“I didn’t know me having someone over was newsworthy...,” Derek says slowly.

“Derek,” Isaac says, his voice serious for once as he looks at Derek. “Do you know who that is?”

“Uh, that’s Genim,” he answers. “The guy I hung out with.”

“No,” Isaac tells him. “That’s Stiles Stilinski, Hollywood’s biggest up and coming actor. How do you not know that?”

The name sounds vaguely familiar, but Derek still can’t place it. “So he’s famous?”

Isaac nods slowly. “You just outed a celebrity.”

Derek can feel his eyebrows shoot up. “He’s not out?” he asks, feeling like complete shit. He outed someone against their will. He knows exactly how shitty that is to do to someone.

Isaac shakes his head, looking back on the screen, so Derek follow his gaze. It’s now showing Genim - Stiles - covering his face with his hoodie as he’s walking across a street. “No comment,” he calls out, his voice muffled by the fabric.

“Fuck,” Derek says under his breath. He pulls out his phone and pulls up Genim’s contact and calls him. They had exchanged numbers shortly after he left this morning, which Derek is now grateful for.

“You saw the news?” Genim/Stiles answers.

“Are you okay?” Derek asks.

“Are _you_ okay?” Stiles asks. “I mean, I’m used to this attention, but you’re not, and I’m really sorry. I thought I was careful. I’m so sorry.”

“I’m sorry,” Derek tells him. “Isn’t this outing you?”

Stiles laughs. “Of course you’re concerned about that because you’re perfect. Don’t worry about that, okay? For all they know we’re just friends. I just. I understand if this makes you never want to see me again.”

“It doesn’t,” Derek quickly tells him. “I’d still, uh, like to see you again....Stiles. Or Genim. Which do you prefer?”

There’s another laugh. “Uh, Stiles is what everyone calls me so that one. Just...can you do me a favor?”

“Yeah,” Derek immediately agrees.

“Can you meet me and my lawyer later today? I’ll text you the address.”

“Uh, why?” Derek asks.

Stiles sighs heavily. “It’s, uh, kinda the protocol for anyone I date. If you could sign a nondisclosure agreement, that would be awesome. But only if you want to keep seeing me. If you don’t you can just delete my number and forget me. It’s fine. I understand.”

“Okay, send me the address,” Derek says.

“Oh thank God. I will. I gotta go. I’m supposed to be on set now. I’ll see you around four.” And he hangs up before Derek can say anything else.

“What did you get yourself into?” Isaac asks.

Derek shakes his head slowly. “I have no idea.”

 

The address Stiles texts him is a big skyscraper that kind of intimidates Derek. He is instructed to go the eighteenth floor, and Stiles will greet him from there.

As soon as the elevator doors open, Derek sees Stiles lounging on a chair with a magazine where he is on the cover. Derek really does live under a rock, doesn’t he?

“Derek!” Stiles greets him with a smile and jumps up, putting the magazine down.

Derek nods at him and stuffs his hands into his gym shorts. He left straight from the gym and didn’t think he would be somewhere this professional. “I think I’m not dressed up enough.”

Stiles’ eyes rake over Derek, and he shrugs. “You’re perfect. Let’s go.” He leads the way down a hallway of offices and after a minute of walking down the neverending hall, Stiles stops and walks into an office, gesturing for Derek to follow him in.

It’s a brightly lit room with a huge window overlooking the skyscrapers of Manhattan. There’s a big desk in front of the window with a redheaded woman sitting in the giant, black chair. It’s all very intimidating to Derek.

Stiles just sits at one of the chairs in front of the desk and makes himself comfortable like he did at Derek’s apartment. It must be one his talents. Derek is never comfortable anywhere, but he sits in the chair next to Stiles anyway.

“Derek,” the woman greets him. “I’m Lydia Martin.”

“Nice to meet you,” Derek says automatically.

“I’m Stiles,” Stiles chirps out. “But you both know that.”

“Now,” Derek says quietly.

Lydia laughs once and gives a look at Stiles. “I told you tinder was a bad idea.”

“Celebrities get lonely, Lyds,” Stiles shoots back with a smile. It reminds Derek of how he and his sisters act around each other.

“Alright, let’s get down to business,” Lydia says, lining papers out in front of Derek.

“To defeat the huns,” Stiles quietly sings but stops after a look from Lydia.

Derek reads the papers in front of him and then looks to Lydia for an explanation. He has an idea of what they’re saying, but he just wants confirmation.

She takes a deep breath and starts. “It’s basically saying that you agree to not talk about Stiles to anyone in the press. You won’t post about him on social media without permission, and you will _not_ share his number with anyone without his explicit permission. Verbal permission is not enough, however, a text will do since I can easily see that. If anyone asks you about him, you’re only response will be, ‘No comment.’ Do you understand?”

“Yes,” Derek says.

“There’s more,” Stiles says with an apologetic look on his face.

Lydia nods. “You will not discuss any details of your relationship with anyone without Stiles’ approval.”

“And here comes my favorite part,” Stiles tells him dryly.

“You will not touch Stiles in public romantically. Ever. You will keep your hands to yourself. If you two become serious, we will discuss how you fit into Stiles’ life - if you’re a friend - ”

“Oh he could be my bodyguard!” Stiles interjects.

“Bodyguard,” Lydia concedes. “We will discuss it if you two are serious about each other. Do you agree to these terms?”

Derek takes a moment to think about it, to think about what he’s really getting into. Sure, Stiles is really attractive and funny and interesting, but is he worth keeping a secret from everyone? Is it worth hiding who he is?

“What about my social media that I have already?” Derek asks. “It’s no secret that I’m bisexual, so what if someone finds it and shares it with the press?”

“Good question,” Lydia says, and she’s quiet for a moment as she thinks about it. “I’ll have Stiles show you how to make all of your settings private. You don’t mind if the press finds out that you’re bisexual?”

“I don’t mind, but will it somehow come back on Stiles?”

Her face softens at that, and her lips curl slightly upwards. “Stiles is a known activist for the LGBT+ community, so it makes sense for some of his friends to be part of the community. Though, to reiterate, you will not post anything about Stiles on your social media without his approval. He will extend the same respect to you.”

Derek nods and reaches for the pen. “Where do you want me to sign?”


	2. Chapter 2

It’s officially Stiles and Derek’s first date. In public. Where they can’t touch or get too close to each other. So Derek can’t make any moves and neither can Stiles. At first, he isn’t too concerned by this. Halfway through the date, however, it’s getting pretty difficult.

They’re walking through the zoo, looking at all the animals, and Stiles’ hand is just _right there_ , and Derek can’t hold it or pull Stiles to him and point at the adorable lion cubs or the annoying but colorful birds. It’s getting ridiculous. Derek isn’t sure he can do this. How they ever going to have their first kiss? Is their entire relationship going to happen behind closed doors?

 “You okay?” Stiles asks as they’re nearing the exit of the zoo.

Derek looks down at Stiles’ hand with his long, lean fingers that he really wants to lace his own through. “Fine,” he replies, looking back up and straight ahead.

 “I don’t believe you,” Stiles tells him, bumping his shoulder.

 Surprisingly, they’ve only been interrupted three times by fans asking for autographs and pictures. Unsurprisingly, Derek sees a flash of a camera the second Stiles’ shoulder hits his. He takes a big step away from Stiles, which gets him a questioning look.

 “You’re not okay with this,” Stiles realizes as his face falls. “You don’t think it’s gonna workout. You’ve already given up.”

 Derek shakes his head. “We’ll talk about it in the car,” is all he says.

 Stiles doesn’t look reassured, and Derek isn’t sure that reassuring him was hi goal anyway. He has a few minutes until they’re in the car, so how is he going to plan what he’s going to say in that time? Does he already want to give up on Stiles?

He quickly realizes that the answer to that is a hard no. He’s not ready to give up. He has a good feeling about this, about Stiles, and he isn’t going to give that up yet.

 The second the car doors are closed, Stiles turns and looks at Derek sadly. “For what it’s worth, I had fun today.”

 “I did too,” Derek said and then sighs, running a hand through his hair. “I just. I just want to touch you. I want to hold your hand and I _can’t_.”

 Without a word, Stiles reaches over and grabs Derek’s hand. “You can now.”

 Derek looks at him and is filled with the urge to kiss Stiles, but the windows in his Camaro aren’t that tinted. Someone could see. 

Somehow, Stiles knows exactly what Derek is thinking and says, “When we get to my place.”

Derek nods and sweeps his thumb over the back of Stiles’ hand. 

The drive back to Stiles’ place is full of Stiles chattering about all the animals and his favorites. “You remind me of the wolf!” he says excitedly, his hands lifting into the air, dragging Derek’s hand along for the ride with his left hand.  

“Why do I remind you of a wolf?” Derek asks.

Stiles shrugs. “You seem like a lone wolf, ya know? And you seem really protective over the ones you love. Or at least that’s how it seems from the way you talk about your sisters.” 

“I’ve barely talked about them,” Derek points out.

“Yeah, but you just seem really protective like you would fight the whole world for them.”

“And you gathered that by me telling you I have two sisters named Laura and Cora?” Derek asks. 

Stiles nods. “I’m very perceptive.”

Derek laughs once, shaking his head slightly in disbelief. “What about the fact that I work with people for a living?”

Stiles shakes his head at that. “No, you schedule other people to work with people for a living. You hardly ever do any training yourself.”

Derek sighs, letting Stiles be right this time. “You win.”

“Yes!” His hands lift into the air again, dragging Derek’s hand with him _again_ , but Derek isn’t even a little upset.

Parking at Stiles’ place is easy but getting into it is an entirely other ordeal. They go into the lobby because the place is fancy and has a lobby. Derek has to give the man in the lobby his driver license to copy before allowing the two of them into an elevator to go up to the top floor where Stiles’ penthouse is.

“You have a penthouse,” Derek says in disbelief.

Stiles shrugs. “Acting gig pays good when you’re famous.” He waggles his eyebrows at Derek, making him laugh. “This is like the grandest thing I have. Other than that, most of my money is in a savings account and I send checks to my dad every month. Not that he needs it. I just like making sure he’s taken care of.”

“That’s really nice of you,” Derek says over the lump in his throat. He just gets really emotional when it comes to family, okay.

“He’s a sheriff back home,” Stiles continues as the elevator doors open, revealing an expansive living room with a modern feel to it. It’s a little sparse and very clean and doesn’t look very lived in. “What about your parents?”

“My mom’s a lawyer and my dad is a gardener at home,” Derek answers. “He used to stay home with us when we were kids and he just never wanted to go back to work, so he picked up gardening as a habit.”

“That’s cool,” Stiles says genuinely and sits on the couch. “I like that the gender roles are a little swapped.”

Derek smiles and sits next to Stiles, a little closer than he usually would, but now that he can touch he really wants to. “Yeah, my parents taught us that you can do whatever you want no matter what gender you are.”

“Your parents sound awesome.” Stiles smiles and leans into Derek. “My dad is very chill with everything. He just told me to be a good person and other than that it doesn’t matter. Coming out to him was a breeze since he kind of already knew anyway. We’re really close.”

“He sounds nice,” Derek says softly. It’s nice to see Stiles so connected to his dad. “What about your mom?”

Stiles’ smile turns softer and a little sad at that. “She was a painter, an amazing one. She died when I was eight.”

“Oh I’m sorry.” Derek places a hand on Stiles’ knee, trying to comfort him.

“Thanks,” Stiles nods, placing a hand over Derek’s. “She inspired me to go after what I was truly passionate about. Life is too short not to, you know?”

Derek doesn’t know, doesn’t really have anything he’s passionate about, but he nods anyway. He wonders what it would be like to be so into something to do it for a career. He just bought a gym because his favorite gym was closing, and he didn’t want to change gyms; he loved the atmosphere of this one too much. He got a business degree in college, so it just seemed like owning a business was what his next step was supposed to be.

Stiles laces his fingers between Derek’s and curls them around his hand. “So how do we go from talking about our parents to making out without it being weird?”

Derek can’t help but laugh and lean into Stiles, resting his forehead on Stiles’. “Just don’t mention them again and I think we’ll be okay.”

It takes barely a second before Stiles’ lips are on Derek’s. It takes barely a second for Derek to realize that this is it. This is the person he wants. He kisses back fiercely and brings his other hand up to Stiles’ neck, cupping it loosely. Stiles’ lips are soft and move perfectly against Derek’s. The taste of him is even better than he expected, and he kind of wants to do this for forever.

About half an hour later, Derek finally pulls back, pushing himself up over Stiles and looking down at him because somehow they ended up horizontal. “Wow,” is all Derek can say.

“Yeah,” Stiles sighs, his eyes lit up and pupils blown. “I...yeah, wow is all I’ve got too. You’re one hell of a kisser.”

“You too,” Derek says with a laugh, leaning down to kiss Stiles again because he just can’t help it. “I never imagined kissing on a couch for half an hour like I’m back in high school.”

Stiles shakes his head. “I expected this. You’re like everything high-school-Stiles wanted. You have the beard, dark broody look, and a leather jacket. Oh, and the hot car. Plus you’re hotter than the sun and making me pop a boner as easily as I did as a teenager.”

Derek actually snorts because he’s laughing so hard. He has to rest his head on Stiles’ shoulder because he can’t hold himself up anymore. “I think that’s the best compliment I’ve ever gotten.”

“No one can say I’m not smooth,” Stiles laughs, rubbing his hands up and down Derek’s back soothingly.

Derek rolls onto his side, so Stiles does the same that way they can both fit on the couch and look at each other. “You’re kind of amazing,” Derek tells him softly.

Stiles kisses him gently, placing a hand on Derek’s cheek. “You are too. Glad I met you. Glad you stuck around even though this is going to get complicated.”

Something knots in Derek’s stomach when he remembers the outside world and how they’re not supposed to be part of it. “Yeah, just curious, why aren’t you out?”

“I’m out to all my friends and family,” Stiles explains. “And those are the people who matter, but to the world, I’m straight mainly because they assume. I keep it up because well, I don’t want to get typecasted. The second I’m out, all my role offers are going to be the gay best friend when I’d rather play multi-dimensional characters even if that means pretending to be straight. It sucks, don’t get me wrong. Hollywood is so ass backwards, but I don’t know what else to do.”

Derek didn’t realize the extent of it, how twisted the business was. “It must be awful hiding who you really are,” Derek whispers. “I can’t imagine.”

Stiles shrugs and place his head in his hand. “It’s why I’m an activist for the community. I need to help in some way while I’m not brave enough to risk my career by being out.”

Derek nods, not knowing what to say.

Stiles laughs and shakes his head. “But let’s not talk about that, yeah? How about we talk about Star Wars?”

“So I can listen to your ridiculous theories again?” Derek laughs, joining him in the light hearted conversation.

“Hans pulled Kylo’s lightsaber into himself! He sacrificed himself for his son!”


	3. Chapter 3

“You should take off your shirt,” Stiles says, waggling his eyebrows, but it lags a little and gets blurry and just ends up making Derek laugh at how ridiculous his boyfriend looks.

“Skype isn’t flattering on you,” Derek jokes.

“That wasn’t an answer!” Stiles argues. “I won’t let you deflect this. I’ll take mine off.” He winks, but it looks more like a twitch with the ever lagging Skype. 

Derek strips his shirt off and then looks at Stiles expectantly. “Alright, your turn.”

Stiles is more than eager to take his shirt off and then stare at his screen probably zoning in on Derek’s abs. “God I can’t believe the first time I get you shirtless and I can’t even _touch_ ,” Stiles whines. 

“You’re the one who’s all the way in Canada,” Derek points out.

Stiles pouts at that, sticking his bottom lip out, and Derek has the urge to bite it. It’s been a month already, and he misses Stiles. A lot. “You know, our relationship has progressed more over Skype than it has in real life. Maybe I’ll never come back.”

He has a point. A week after their first date, Stiles got a job in Canada for a film and left immediately. During his second week there, after Skyping almost every day, he asked Derek to be exclusive, which he warned merits him for another meeting with Lydia, but not until he gets back.

“I don’t know what I want more, you back here or never having to meet with Lydia...,” Derek trails off, pretending to deeply think about it.

Stiles gasps. “Rude! How dare you not miss me more than you fear Lyds!”

Derek just shrugs in answer. “She’s a scary person.”

“Which is why I hired her!” Stiles tells him. With a huff he picks up the laptop and scoots back on his bed, leaning against the headboard and putting the laptop back on his lap. “So.... I kinda miss you.”

Derek leans back in his chair and tilts his head, staring at the screen longingly. “I kinda might miss you too." 

Stiles nods approvingly. “Good. You better.”

“Or what?” Derek asks, arching an eyebrow.

“Or...” Stiles stops to think about, frowning in concentration. “I won’t have reunion sex with you when I get back.”

“Are you even coming back?” Derek asks.

Stiles shrugs. “I hope so. I was really looking forward to that reunion sex.”

Derek thinks about it and the more he thinks about it, the more he wants it to. “So how many weeks now?”

Stiles frowns again. “I didn’t want to tell you, but filming got pushed back another two weeks. So now it’s four.”

Derek sighs and leans his head back on his chair and closes his eyes in frustration. He just wants Stiles to be here. He wants to know what it’s like to wake up next to Stiles and to fall asleep with his arms around him.

A noise, almost like a camera shutter makes Derek’s eyes flash open. “Did you just take a picture of me?” he asks.

Stiles looks away guiltily. “Maaaaybe,” he says. “You just looked so good and I’m weak and I might need it later for, you know...”

Derek knows exactly what Stiles is talking about. “Fuck, Stiles,” Derek groans, putting his head on his desk, again in frustration. Sexual this time.

“Yeah, that’s exactly what I want to hear from you,” Stiles says. “I wanna hear you moan my name.”

Great. This is just great. Now Derek is getting hard in his basketball shorts. “Are we really doing this?” Derek asks, sitting up.

When he sits up, he can see Stiles biting his lip and staring at the screen intently. “Yeah, I think we are. If you want to.”

Derek takes the time to finally see what Stiles looks like shirtless. His shoulders are broad, and he’s surprisingly toned for the amount of disgust he shows Derek for his profession, so he must workout some. His skin is dotted with freckles here and there, and Derek just wants to touch and taste.

“God the way you’re looking at me right now,” Stiles half-moans. “No one has ever looked at me like that.”

“Well, you’re beautiful,” Derek says softly. “I can’t wait until I can show you just how much.”

Stiles groans, sounding frustrated and then sticks his hand down his pants. “Alright I’m doing this. I’ll be the first one whatever. You’re just. Perfect and I’m weak for it.”

“Took the words right out of my mouth,” Derek tells him, watching Stiles’ hand move up and down. “But you know, you could make this a little more interesting for me...”

“Yeah?” Stiles’ breath hitches as he pulls down his pants, freeing his dick. “Fair’s fair.”

Derek gets a little lost from staring at Stiles’ dick. It’s long and thicker than he thought it would be, and it fits with Stiles perfectly. Derek aches for it to be inside of him.

“Der,” Stiles whines. “I showed you mine now show me yours.”

With a shake of his head, Derek gets back to reality and pushes his computer chair back so his crotch is in the shot. He pushes down his shorts and wraps a hand around his base. It’s silent as Stiles just _stares_ at the screen. Even his hand stopped pumping.

“Every part of you is fucking perfect oh my god I want that in my mouth like yesterday,” Stiles rambles, his hand pumping again.

Derek watches for a moment and tries to match Stiles’ rhythm. “God I just want to taste all of you and to hold you and hear you moan.”

Coincidentally, that’s exactly when Stiles moans and maybe it wasn’t a coincidence at all. “ _Derek_ ,” he whines again.

It’s quiet save for their gasps and moans here and there until Stiles finishes first, moaning out Derek’s name which sets him off into moaning Stiles name and then it’s just a mess.

They both haphazardly clean up with what’s closest to them. For Derek it’s tissues and for Stiles it’s a towel.

“If I bought you a ticket, would you come see me in Canada?” Stiles asks, looking at Derek hopefully.

Derek shrugs. “I don’t want you to spend your money on me.”

Stiles waves. “Derek, please. Let me spoil you. And really this is just for me. I miss you. I need you here. I have a couple days off coming up next week if you can make it?" 

“I’ll make it,” Derek says with a smile.

Stiles’ arms shoot into the air in excitement, and Derek can’t help think that he’s absolutely perfect  
  


“So you’re going all the way to Canada to have sex?” Cora asks. Not that she knows _who_ he’s going to Canada for. She knows it’s for Genim, his boyfriend that he refuses to show anyone pictures of. Mainly because he doesn’t have any but also because he’s not allowed. Not until Stiles lets him tell his family about him.

“I’m going to Canada to see my boyfriend,” Derek corrects. “We’re together now. Like officially.”

“What is this, high school?” she snorts.

“What about high school?” Laura asks, jumping onto the counter. “And what do I hear about Derek needing a couple days off next week? You never take a vacation.”

Cora turns to her, and Derek can’t even stop her before she’s spilling out everything. “Derek is going to Canada to have sex with his boyfriend.”

“You have a boyfriend?” Laura asks. “What’s his name? Let me see!”

Derek deleted his tinder app so he no longer has that picture of Stiles, but he wouldn’t be allowed to show Laura anyway. “I don’t have any pictures of him. He’s been in Canada for work the last month." 

Laura sticks out her bottom lip in a pout. “When do we get to meet him?”

Derek shrugs. “Probably sometime after he gets back from Canada.”

“Probably,” Cora says dryly like she doesn’t believe Derek. And well, Derek doesn’t believe himself either. He’d have to talk to Stiles about it. He doesn’t know if they’re at that level yet, the meeting the family level. They’re at buying plane tickets to Canada so they can see each other level, though. So maybe they’re not too far from it.

“I just wanted to know if you could handle the gym next week by yourself. You can call me if you ever need me.”

“And risk you answering in the middle of sex? Never.” Cora gags in disgust, and Laura laughs delightedly like the whole exchange is just making her day, which it probably is. She lives to see her siblings torture each other.

“That’s my cue to leave,” Derek mumbles. “Gotta go pack.”

Right when he gets home, Derek gets a phone call from Stiles.

 “Hi!” Stiles quickly says, out of breath. “I was hoping I’d catch you.”

“I’m really not a busy person,” Derek tells him. 

Stiles laughs breathlessly. “Sorry. I just got done filming a running scene which took like two billion takes and I’m really not that in shape.”

“Says the guy with a six pack,” Derek snorts. 

“Says the guy with like a twenty pack dear god I didn’t know someone could have that many abs until I saw you shirtless the other night.”

Derek’s face heats up at the thought of the other night. “I’m surprised you saw them all over Skype’s shitty quality.”

“It took a lot of focused staring, but that was a hardship I was willing to go through. Ugh can’t wait to touch them. That’s gonna be great.”

Derek’s face is even more heated now, and he’s really glad no one is around to see this. His sisters would be making fun of him relentlessly if they saw this, and Stiles would probably start cooing over how adorable it is which would make the blushing even _worse_. 

“Yeah,” Derek agrees, remembering that he’s on the phone and has to say words so Stiles knows he is still there. 

“You sound super enthusiastic about it,” Stiles comments.

“I’ll be plenty enthusiastic when it’s happening,” Derek promises because he’s not so good at the talking thing but he’s pretty sure that worshipping Stiles’ body and getting him off...now that, that he could be good at.

“You know I think I could probably be enthusiastic about working out if it’s with you,” Stiles says like he just thought about it. “But there would have to be some reward system.”

“We’ll have to see about that.”

“God the way you said that was so sexy. Is it next week yet?”

“Not quite."

“Literally can’t wait.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just because i was really excited to share this chapter


	4. Chapter 4

“Still can’t believe you’re going to Canada for sex,” Laura snorts as she drops Derek off at the airport.

“I’m not going to deign that with a response,” Derek sighs because he gives up, he really does.

Laura’s face softens, and she pulls him into a hug. “If he makes you happy then he’s good with me.” She pushes him back at arm’s length. “He makes you happy right?”

“We just started dating not too long ago,” Derek points out.

Her eyebrows raise expectantly, waiting for an answer to her question.

“He makes me happy,” Derek answers. 

“Otherwise I’m guessing you wouldn’t fly all the way to Ontario,” Laura says. “It is an eight hour flight and you hate crowds.”

Derek shrugs. “I think he might be worth it.”

“If you think so.” Laura nods and pulls him into another hug. “I’m gonna miss you.”

“I’ll be gone for five days that’s it,” Derek tells her.

She holds him even tighter, digging her fingers in his back. “Still gonna miss you, dork.”

He hugs her back, holding her close and then kisses her cheek as he pulls back. “I gotta go. I’ll see you in a week.”

She waves to him as he rolls his suitcase away and to security. He goes through without any problems and gets to his gate for his flight. He has an hour to spare so he pulls out his phone and texts Stiles.

**_Derek:_ ** _ At the airport _

It isn’t long before he receives a text from Stiles full of exclamation points, which makes Derek laugh to himself. They text back and forth while Derek waits to board his plane. Once he does, he notices his ticket says, “First Class” on it. How did he not notice that before? When he lands, he is definitely going to give Stiles hell for spending so much money on him.

Despite being mad about being in first class, Derek has to admit he enjoys it. There is more room for his legs, and he doesn’t feel cramped in with the person he is sitting next to. Putting his headphones on, he turns on some music on his phone and pulls a book out of his backpack, preparing himself for a long flight.

The flight isn’t as bad as he thought it would be and is over pretty quickly. The landing is smooth and getting off the plane isn’t as difficult as when he is in coach. It’s a quick process of leaving the plane and finding baggage claim. Once he gets down to baggage claim, he sees a man in a suit holding a piece of paper with Derek’s name on it. 

He goes up to the man in the suit and greets him. “I’m Derek,” he says.

“Hello, sir,” the man says, but his lips are trying not to smile like he find something really amusing.

“I just need to grab my suitcase,” Derek tells him, and the man nods, following him to where the bags are.

“I’m Scott by the way,” the man says, holding out a hand.

“Nice to meet you. Do you work for him?” Derek doesn’t want to say the name aloud in case anyone is listening to the conversation. Stiles isn’t exactly a common name, so anyone listening in would know exactly who he’s talking about.

Scott laughs like Derek just made the funniest joke. “Sure,” he answers. “Let’s go with that.”

They don’t talk much while waiting for Derek’s bag. They both seem cautious about saying anything lest they give anything about Stiles away. Once Derek has his bag, he follows Scott to the parking garage and to a black SUV with very tinted windows. 

“I’ll get your bags,” Scott says. “Go ahead to the backseat. There’s a surprise for you.”

Derek hands Scott his bags and goes to the back door. He is a little wary of what is awaiting him. Derek isn’t usually one for surprises.

“Surprise!” a man yells as soon as Derek opens the back door.

Derek jumps and then his eyes focus on Stiles sitting on the other side with a giant smile. “Hi,” Derek says with a smile of his own. He climbs into the car, shuts the door behind him, and then he grabs Stiles’ face in his hands and kisses him. “Missed you.”

“Missed you too,” Stiles whispers against his lips. “Now commences Stiles/Derek Sex Week 2k17!” 

Derek groans and rolls his eyes. “You’re not calling it that.”

“Fine,” Stiles complains loudly.

Scott climbs in the driver’s seat and looks back with a smile. “Alright, man. No making out in my backseat. I don’t need to be distracted by that while I’m trying to drive.”

“Sir yes, sir!” Stiles says loudly, saluting Scott. “Derek, did you meet my best friend and favorite person in the universe?”

Derek raises an eyebrow. “This is your best friend, Scott?”

“Didn’t put that together?” Scott asks as he backs the car up, laughing. 

Derek shakes his head. “Not at all. In my defense it was long flight.” Which reminds him... “Stiles, why would you spend that much money on me?”

Stiles looks at him with a confused frown. “What do you mean?”

“First class tickets?” Derek reminds him. 

Stiles grimaces and scratches the back of his head. “Right. Well, uh. I wanted you to be comfortable on the flight here and back.”

“But you don’t need to be spending money on me like that.”

Stiles shrugs. “It’s not like I spend it on much else. Just accept the gift Derek. Enjoy it. Lavish in the fact that you have a sugar daddy.”

“New rule!” Scott calls out. “No calling each other, ‘Daddy’ in my presence.”

“Yes, sir, Scotty!” Stiles laughs and then looks at Derek. “He’s not usually this strict, but after putting up with my rules about his girlfriend in high school and his boyfriend now, I guess it’s only fair he gets to have some rules of his own.”

“What about with your past girlfriends or boyfriends?” Derek asks curiously.

Stiles looks away out the window. “Haven’t really had any.”

“Wait,” Derek stops him. “You haven’t had any? I thought you were like twenty-four.”

Stiles looks back, but he definitely looks uncomfortable with the conversation, making Derek feel bad. “I am like twenty-four, but not many people have taken an interest in me and I’ve been super busy with my career.”

“Right,” Derek says, remembering that Stiles is highly successful in his field and not just one of those people in New York that are part-time actors. “Sorry I pried.”

Stiles shrugs. “It’s cool. But expect me to grill you about past relationships at the hotel.” He winks at Derek and then laughs. “Your face looks so scared. I promise I’ll go easy on you.”

“No more talk about what you’re going to do in the hotel,” Scott adds in. “Already had enough of hearing about the plan. I’m good now.”

Stiles cackles and then leans his head on Derek’s shoulder. “We’ll keep that between us then.”

“That’s your best plan yet!” Scott tells him with a laugh.

Derek takes Stiles’ hand and laces their fingers together. “I think I agree with Scott on that one.”

Stiles laughs, burying his face in Derek’s shoulder, and Derek really loves this feeling of how close he and Stiles already are. It seems that the last few weeks of distance only made them closer. 

There is some more light conversation between Scott and Stiles as they drive to the hotel. It doesn’t take much longer to get there and go into an underground parking garage. 

“We get to take the secret entrance,” Stiles stage whispers.

“The secret entrance?” Derek asks, amused.

Stiles nods against his shoulder. “It’s because I’m famous. I get special privilege. That and so no one knows when I get here or when I leave so no fans are stalking me.”

“Ah,” Derek says in understanding. “Fans stalking you doesn’t sound appealing.”

Stiles sits up and shrugs as he unbuckles his seatbelt once the car is parked. “I like meeting my fans, but sometimes it’s nice to be able to walk around sightseeing without a mob following me.”

It then occurs to Derek that there is a very real chance that he will spend the rest of this week in the hotel room so that no one knows he is there and no rumors starting flying around that Stiles is gay. He is all for protecting Stiles and Stiles’ secret, but he isn’t too sure how he feels about having to stay cooped up all week.

He decides that he is willing to do it to help protect Stiles. This is what he literally signed up for, so he will take it willingly and with a smile. Plus, being locked in a hotel room with Stiles doesn’t sound half bad at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this one is slightly shorter but next chapter will have STILES/DEREK SEXY TIMES YAY!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is a day late! i was so busy yesterday i completely spaced on uploading the chapter!

The process of getting Derek’s bags up to the hotel room through the secret entrance which bypasses the lobby and goes straight for the elevators is pretty easy. They get stopped by one person asking for Stiles’ autograph and according to Stiles that’s a new record.

Once they’re up in the room, Scott gives Stiles a hug and reminds him to, “Be safe,” before ducking out of the room with a wave to Derek. When Scott is gone, Stiles looks at Derek, and Derek looks back. It’s quiet in the room with the two of them just staring at each other and not doing anything.

Finally, Derek breaks eye contact to look around the room. As far as Derek’s experience with hotel rooms go, it’s a pretty nice one. There’s a separate room off in the back that he assumes is the bedroom because there is no bed in sight currently. A sofa with a coffee table in front of an entertainment center with a TV and then a kitchenette off to the side is all Derek can see. 

“I didn’t think you’d find the hotel room more interesting than me,” Stiles says, sounding disappointed.

Derek looks back at him with an apology in his eyes. “It’s a really nice hotel room,” he reasons.

Stiles rolls his eyes. “Wow. Rude.”

“Well, if you took your shirt off, I’d probably be distracted by that.” Derek isn’t a confrontational person or really that forward, so what came out of his mouth surprised him. 

And by the look on Stiles’ face, it surprised him too. “Probably?” he asks. “ _ Probably _ ?”

Derek’s only answer is to shrug.

Stiles glares at him playfully and tugs his shirt over his head. “I better be the only thing you can  _ look _ at.”

Derek’s eyes travel down to Stiles’ defined pecs and his abs. “You’re the only thing I  _ want _ to look at.”

Suddenly there are arms covering the abs Derek was in the middle of appreciating, so Derek looks up to see Stiles’ serious face. 

“Do you really mean that?” Stiles asks.

“I really mean that,” Derek tells him, walking over to him. He puts his hands on Stiles’ face and pulls him in to kiss him properly. Stiles passionately kisses him back, hands gripping Derek’s shirt. When Derek pulls away to kiss at Stiles’ neck, Stiles starts pulling up his shirt. 

“Your turn, big guy,” Stiles urges.

Derek stands up straight and pulls his shirt off, and Stiles immediately plasters himself to him. It’s all kisses and tongues exploring and little nibbles until they’re both hard. Derek slides his hand down Stiles’ stomach, rubbing Stiles’ hard dick through his jeans, which creates a lovely moan from Stiles that Derek wants to hear over and over again. He unbuttons Stiles’ jeans and pulls them down, kneeling down on the floor as he kisses Stiles’ stomach.

“Fuuuuuck,” Stiles moans, holding out the word. “You’re like a wet dream.”

Derek’s response is to pull down Stiles’ boxers and quickly lick a line up the underside of his dick. 

“Okay so much better than a wet dream,” Stiles decides before Derek takes him into his mouth, going as far as he can before triggering his gag reflex. Derek wraps a hand around the part he can’t get into his mouth as he starts bobbing his head, moving his hand at the same rhythm. 

“Best blow job ever,” Stiles tells him breathlessly. “But come up here. There is so much more I want to do to you.”

With a pop, Derek slides off of Stiles’ dick. “Like?” Derek asks, his voice hoarse.

Stiles scrambles to grab at Derek and urge him up from his knees. “I wanna fuck you,” he says, his voice deeper than usual. “If you’re into that.”

All Derek can do is nod his agreement, words lost in his lustful haze. 

“Bed,” Stiles demands, turning Derek around and pushing him in the direction of the bedroom. Derek looks back to see Stiles kicking his pants and boxers the rest of the way off before following Derek to the room. 

When they get in there, Stiles grabs Derek by the hips and pulls him close, kissing him soundly. “Now get on the bed,” he instructs.

Derek wants to tell him that he likes Stiles being demanding and in charge, but he still hasn’t figured out how to make the words come out quite yet, so he just listens and gets on the bed.

Stiles walks up, looking very confident as he kneels in front of Derek. He grabs him by the neck and pulls him in for another kiss. The commanding way Stiles has about him leaves Derek breathless and wanting more. Stiles pulls away and unbuttons Derek’s jeans and pulls them down with his boxer briefs, leaving Derek naked. 

“Perfect,” Stiles comments, staring unabashedly at Derek’s body. 

Oddly, the staring doesn’t make Derek uncomfortable like it has in the past. Stiles’ eyes look full of wonder and lust rather than a predatory desire that he usually sees when he takes his shirt off at the gym, like what he saw in Kate’s eyes.

He shakes his head, getting rid of any thought of Kate because this is not the time or place. Not when he has an eager Stiles ready to fuck him. 

“Lay down,” Stiles commands, and Derek listens. He scoots up the bed so his head is where the pillows are. It’s a very comfortable bed, but that isn’t exactly what he is thinking about at the moment, especially when Stiles crawls up the bed to hover over Derek. 

He leans over to the nightstand and grabs a bottle of lube. “Do you want me to finger you or do you prefer to do it yourself?”

“You do it,” Derek whispers. “Please.”

Stiles smiles softly and nods. “Whatever your heart’s desire.”

Derek’s throat gets tight at that because suddenly he is emotional about how much he actually  _ likes _ Stiles and how perfect he has been through all of this so far. It makes him unable to wait to see how Stiles is during actual sex. 

Stiles lubes up his finger and carefully, gently slides on into Derek, and it feels amazing. As he slides another finger in, Stiles leans over Derek and kisses him softly. “You’re so beautiful,” he whispers.

Just when Derek thought words were coming back to him, they’re lost again. He swears there are butterflies in his stomach and chest because he can’t breathe properly. Stiles is perfect in every way. From the way he gently fingers Derek to open to the way he kisses Derek’s abs lovingly and slides his tongue along the ridges. 

Stiles slowly pulls his fingers out and reaches for the nightstand again, grabbing a condom from the drawer, ripping it open, and sliding it on. “You ready?” Stiles asks softly. 

Derek nods. “Please.” He wants it so badly that he can’t breathe. He just wants Stiles as close to him as possible. 

It’s a tight fit at first, but when Stiles bottoms out, it’s the perfect feeling. Then he starts moving, and Derek thinks that he was wrong the first time and that this is actually the perfect feeling. 

Stiles maintains eye contact as he pumps his hips, looking at Derek like he is the best thing in the entire world, like Derek is the only person in the world he wants to do this with. It makes Derek feel a little emotional and a lot like he is actually special to Stiles, that they really do care about each other.

Derek comes first with Stiles’ hand wrapped around his dick, and it’s not long until Stiles comes too. Surprisingly, Stiles is the first one to jump up and head to the bathroom that’s connected to the bedroom. He returns with a wet washcloth and wipes them both down quickly before throwing the washcloth back into the bathroom.

“That was amazing,” Stiles says. “What did you think? Obviously you enjoyed yourself, right?”

“It was amazing,” Derek agrees, his voice soft and quiet while he can’t keep the smile off his face. “ _ You’re _ amazing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay sexy times! i wrote this while super sick and blowing my nose every five seconds so i hope it turned out okay. i rewrote it like a hundred times.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is so late!!

“Alright, a promise is a promise,” Stiles says, sitting up and leaning against headboard.

Derek looks up at him, confused.

Stiles laughs and runs a hand through Derek’s hair softly, and wow that really does feel nice. “I told you I’d grill you about past relationships the second we got in the hotel room. Now you went and distracted me with a blowjob, but don’t think that that means I’m backing away from my promise.”

“What promise?” Derek mumbles, leaning into Stiles’ hand on his head. 

“To grill you about past relationships,” Stiles informs him. “Okay, so first relationship?”

“Her name was Paige,” Derek answers with a sigh. He’d rather be enjoying the afterglow, but he doesn’t mind too much talking about past relationships. “We went out for a couple months in high school. Turned out we worked better as friends.”

Stiles hums at that, scratching his nails lightly against Derek’s scalp, causing Derek to turn his head into Stiles’ chest and groan because it feels so nice. 

“First love?” Stiles asks.

Derek pauses at that, thinking how to best answer this. He wants to be honest with Stiles, but at the same time, he doesn’t want to talk about Kate. “She broke my heart and trust,” Derek finally admits after a minute of debating. 

“You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to,” Stiles tells him. He must sense the hesitance in Derek’s voice.

“It’s not that I want to keep it from you,” Derek says, turning his head so he is looking at Stiles. “I just don’t like talking about it. It’s really hard.”

Stiles nods and leans forward to kiss Derek’s forehead. “It’s okay. We don’t have to talk about it. I understand there are somethings that are hard to talk about.”

“Yeah?” Derek asks.

“My mom,” Stiles admits. “It’s hard to talk about her and how she died.”

Derek nods, pressing a kiss to Stiles’ chest before he sits up and stretches. “So are we just going to be holed up in the hotel fucking?”

Stiles smiles mischievously. “Maybe.” He lifts his eyebrows once and then laughs, shaking his head. “No, I have to actually work while you’re here unfortunately, which leaves very little time for us to sightsee.”

Derek frowns slightly, a little disappointed by that. He has never been to Canada and hoped that he and Stiles could go sightseeing. 

“You can come to work with me, though,” Stiles says with a grimace at Derek’s face. “I’m sorry. I wish I had more time to spend with you and do stuff. We’ll have to come back here when I’m between jobs.”

“It’s a date,” Derek says, leaning closer as Stiles leans closer to kiss him. Derek slides a hand in Stiles’ hair and holds him closer, nibbling at his bottom lip. Stiles cradles Derek’s face in his hands, holding Derek carefully like he is something to be treated gently and with care. It’s a different feeling than what Derek is used to, but he definitely enjoys it.

Stiles pulls away after a few minutes, his lips looking a little more red and swollen, but there’s a smile on them. “I like you,” Stiles announces, his smile growing wider.

Derek laughs and stands up from the bed. “I like you too.”

His smile is even wider now as Stiles stands up. “Good because I want to have The Talk.”

“What talk?” Derek asks, confused.

Stiles bites his lip and looks around nervously. “Can you put on pants? I feel like this would be easier if we were wearing pants.”

Derek searches the room for his pants and finds them across the room. “Did you throw my pants over here?”

“I may have been a little hasty in trying to get them away from you,” Stiles laughs nervously.

With a roll of his eyes, Derek pulls up his pants and faces Stiles who has his pants on already. “So The Talk?”

“Remember how I said things are going to get more complicated if we become serious?” Stiles asks.

Derek nods. “I remember.”

Stiles takes a deep breath. “I’d like things to get serious.”

“And complicated,” Derek adds with a small laugh, but then Stiles’ face looks really scared, so Derek reaches out to him and grabs his hips. “I didn’t say I’m not into that. I am, for the record. I’m in for this getting serious  _ and _ complicated.”

Stiles sighs, resting his forehead on Derek’s shoulder. “Okay good.” He lifts his head back up with a small smile. “I want to tell my dad about you and I want to meet your family. They can keep a secret right?”

“They would do anything to make sure I’m happy,” Derek says automatically because it’s true.

Stiles smiles. “They sound amazing. I really do want to meet them.” He takes another deep breath like he’s preparing himself for what he is about to say. “I trust you to tell them who I am. Just please make sure they won’t tell anyone?”

Derek squeezes his grip on Stiles’ hips and nods. “I will make sure they won’t tell  _ anyone _ . My parents probably have no idea who you are if that helps.”

Stiles laughs. “Way to check my ego.”

Derek shrugs. “That’s what I’m here for.”

“So,” Stiles says nervously, licking his lips, “can I be a total highschooler for a second and ask that you be my boyfriend?”

“You’re not being a highschooler,” Derek laughs, pulling Stiles closer. “You want to be exclusive?”

“Yes,” Stiles exhales. “Very much so.”

“Okay,” Derek agrees. “We’re exclusive.”

“Can I take a picture of us? I surprisingly take a  _ lot _ of pictures. You should see how active my Instagram is.”

With a laugh, Derek nods. “Yeah, you can take a picture of us only if I’m allowed to have it too.”

“It’s gonna be hella cute, but don’t set it as your phone background, okay?” Stiles says seriously.

“Okay.”

Stiles’ answering smile is wide and lights up his whole face, and Derek can’t help think that he is really,  _ really _ beautiful. Stiles wraps an arm around Derek’s shoulders and pulls their faces together as he gets his phone from the nightstand. He lifts his arm to get both of their faces in the picture and then presses his lips to Derek’s cheek and snaps the picture.

When he tries to pull away, Derek wraps an arm around his waist and pulls him closer. Stiles easily leans into Derek as he messes around on his phone, sending the picture to Derek. 

“Now I have proof when my sister inevitably don’t believe me when I say I’m dating you,” Derek comments.

Stiles snorts. “They wouldn’t believe you? You sound like the kind of person who would  _ definitely _ make something like that up.”

“Your sarcasm was noted, thank you,” Derek laughs. “They probably wouldn’t believe I know who you are.”

“Well, you know the real me more than anyone else does,” Stiles says with a shrug. “Besides Scott and my dad and Lydia, of course.”

“Of course,” Derek says with a laugh, but he secretly hopes that one day he really will know Stiles better than anyone else. Secretly he hopes that this relationship lasts for a really long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also sorry that this is a shorter chapter and is really just talking and kinda boring. hopefully i can update more frequently and finish this up sooner rather than later!

**Author's Note:**

> it's been a while since i've uploaded a new fic. hope you guys like this. updates will come every Wednesday!


End file.
